The revenge of
by JesseTfan
Summary: Jesse gets shot on the beach. This is my first story so please be nice D Last chapter is FINALLY up.
1. Default Chapter

_Alright, I actually wrote this in an hour. marymelon3 thanks!! I normally had it saved but then we got another version of windows and all our documents were removed so I lost everything that's why I didn't know anything about the chapter anymore. I guess this is shorter then the original but I couldn't remember more then this._ _Now i saved everything in case something else goes wrong :D_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x**

**At the beach house **

**-------------------------**

"Hey Steve, wanna go for a surf?" Jesse Travis asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Jess, there are actually some people who still have to work." Steve replied a little annoyed.

"Aah, come one Steve. The weather's great. Please, please, please..." Jesse begged. Steve held up his hand.

" Alright, alright. But I'm first gonna finish this." Steve gave in.

"Yes!" Jesse yelled excited. "I'm already gonna go outside." He added. He grabbed his surfboard and ran out. Steve shook his head. His best friend had just returned from a double shift at the hospital and he had still enough energy to go surfing. Steve looked at the mess ,also know as his paperwork, in front of him and sighed. Why did he always had to do this? He was a damn homicide detective. Mostly he could escape it by telling he had some case to investigate but know it caught up with him. He guessed this was his paperwork from the last 3 months. Well, this was his own fault for waiting so long but ,hey, no one at the precinct liked paperwork. He quickly added here and there a few sentences and went to change in his surfing equipment.

Jesse slowly walked towards the sea, the cool breeze ruffling through his hair. He stood still for a moment and looked around. The beach was nearly deserted. Here and there were still a couple of people enjoying the afternoon sun. He looked at the sea. The waves were pretty calm with sometimes a bigger one. He hoped Steve would be out here soon. He was lucky to have a friend like Steve. Well, he was more like the big brother he always wanted.

"Hey, Jesse, remember me?" a voice behind him called. Jesse turned around and came face-to-face with a middle aged man. He remembered him as some one Steve had arrested once. He couldn't remember his name though. He backed away a few steps.

"You. I thought you were in prison!" He yelled.

"I was but I got out. And it wasn't for my good behaviour." The guy mocked and pulled out a gun, pointing at Jesse's chest. Jesse's eyes widened in shock. His surfboard fell to the ground.

" Finally I can get my revenge. That'll teach Sloan and his dad." The guy laughed satisfied and pulled the trigger. Jesse felt a stinging pain in his chest and fell to the ground. Be fore he passed out he saw the guy run away.

Steve was about to walk out when he head a shot on the beach. Great, first paperwork, now this. Now his day was completely ruined. He grabbed his badge and gun and ran out. At the beach he saw a bunch of people gathering around some one. Steve didn't see who it was until he got through the bunch. He gasped and fell to his knees, next to Jesse.

"Some one call an ambulance." He yelled.

" Already done that." A female responded. He smiled at her before turning back to Jesse.

"Jess? Jess, can you hear?" he asked, taking Jesse's cold hand in his. Jesse groaned as a response but didn't open his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." He comforted Jesse and himself at the same time. He couldn't help but feel guilty about this. He should've gone out with Jesse at once. Finally the ambulance arrived.

"Will you be driving with the ambulance?" One of the guys asked.

"No, I'll take my own car, thanks." Steve replied. The guy nodded and the ambulance drove off.

"How is he?" the same girl from earlier asked.

"He'll be fine, I hope." Steve spoke. The girl nodded and walked away. Steve decided to call his dad. He took his cell phone and dialled his number.

"Dr. Sloan speaking." Came Mark's voice.

"Hey, dad. It's me." Steve said in a shaky voice.

"Steve! What's wrong?" his dad asked worried.

"Jesse got shot." Steve told him. Mark gasped.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. He came over and asked me to go surfing. I said I had to finish of something so he went outside. A few minutes later I heard a gunshot. I ran out and saw him, bleeding." Steve answered. "I'm coming to the hospital now." He added.

"Okay, bye Steve." Mark greeted.

"Bye dad." Steve took Jesse's surfboard and took it back in the beach house. Then he himself drove off to the hospital, hoping Jesse would be okay.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The fifth and last chapter should be up by next week (I hope)._


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy. I'm finally done writing chapter 2. :-D. I know it took al little long but with those damn exams... Thanks for the reviews!!! Kas7 Thanks for the idea. I'm definitely going use your idea in one of my next stories. by the way does somebody know where I can find some information about how serious bullet wounds can be?? You'll see why I need it in the chapter :-D  
  
About half an hour later Steve entered community general. On his way to the waiting room he ran into Amanda "Hey Steve, I just saw Jesse brought in! What happened?" Amanda asked worried.  
  
"He got shot in the chest. He lost a lot of blood. I hope he will be okay." Steve said while entering the waiting room.  
  
"Of course he will be okay. Mark's operating on him. Don't worry." Amanda said trying to comfort Steve.  
  
"Don't worry!" Steve yelled at Amanda. "What if he dies? Then it would be my fault." Steve said crying now whilst he sank in the nearest chair.  
  
"Steve listen to me. Jesse won't die and it's not your fault. "Amanda said to Steve but he wouldn't listen.  
  
"Yes, it is! He wanted to go surfing and I had to finish of that stupid report first! I should have gone with him at once. Then none of this would have happened!" Steve said tears streaming down his face. He put his head in his hands. Amanda went to sit next to Steve and laid her arm around Steve's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Steve said finally a little calmer.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Amanda said. "You're just worried about Jesse."  
  
"Thanks Amanda." Steve said while hugging her. "You're welcome." She said.  
  
Steve was getting slightly nervous because for the tenth time in about half an hour he stood up, started passing through the waiting room and then went to sit again.  
  
"Steve would you relax a bit please! That's the tenth time in half an hour time that you did that. I'm getting really nervous of you, you know? Amanda said.  
  
"Sorry but what's talking them so long? Something must have happened." Steve said getting worried again.  
  
"Steve it's supposed to take that long. If it didn't took so long THEN something would be wrong." Amanda said trying to comfort Steve again. "And will you sit still!" She said.  
  
For a while they just sat there thinking about there friend. Steve was thinking about the first day that he met Jesse. At first he didn't like him. What did he think? That he could replace Jack just like that. But then he get to know Jesse and they actually had fun. They went on a few camping trips but one way or another they always got themselves in trouble. And then they bought Barbeque Bob's together. Of course they did a lot of surfing too. By that thought Steve got angry again. ' If I find the guy who did that to Jesse then I'm personally gonna strangle him!'  
  
Amanda to was thinking about the first time that she met Jesse. At first he was like really shy. But when they got to know each other he was always very enthusiastic about everything he did: his job, helping Steve out with his cases...  
  
Finally after three very long hours Mark entered the waiting room.  
  
"Dad! How is he?" Steve asked worried while he jumped up from his seat.  
  
"It's not as bad as we first thought. There's no major damage but he still lost a lot of blood. He's in a not so deep coma right now." Mark said.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't now. It could be now, it could be in a week." Mark answered.  
  
"Can we see him dad?" Steve asked his father.  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Mark said while heading of. On their way to Jesse's room they were hold up several times by nurses that wanted to know how Jesse was. Everyone of the nurses staff liked Jesse a lot. So no one was surprised anymore about the fact that he dated almost everyone of them. " Phew, I didn't know that there were this much nurses in the hospital." Steve said when they reached Jesse's room. "Me neither." Amanda said in agreement. When they entered Jesse's room Steve immediately went to sit next to Jesse.  
  
"Amanda, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Mark whispered . "Sure Mark." Amanda replied while following Mark outside.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amanda asked worried.  
  
"Nothing in fact. So how's Steve holding up?" Mark asked Amanda.  
  
"Why don't you ask Steve that?"  
  
"You know him. He will be saying that he's okay while he isn't." Mark said.  
  
"Right I get your point. He's holding up fine actually. At first he was yelling at me then he started crying. But then he calmed down but he still thinks that it is his fault that Jesse got shot." Amanda reported to Mark about what happened earlier.  
  
"Yeah I thought that he was going to feel guilty about this. But Jesse is going to be fine and I now for sure that he isn't going to blame Steve for what happened." Mark sighed.  
  
"I know that, you know that but does he know that?" Amanda said sighing to.  
  
"Let's go back inside." Mark said. -------------------------------------------  
  
Steve heard Mark whisper something to Amanda. He saw them leave the room. ' What was that all about?' he wondered. He looked at Jesse. He laid there so peacefully that it was like he was sleeping. "Hey Jess! I don't know if you can hear me. But I'm gonna find the guy who shot you and I swear if I get my hands on him I'm gonna strangle him myself." He said to his best friend. For a few minutes he just sat there looking at his friend. Then he started talking to him again. "Jess I'm really sorry. I should have go with you at once and finish of that stupid report later then maybe non of this would have happened."  
  
"Steve this isn't your fault and I'm sure Jesse isn't going to blame you for what happened." He heard his dad say. He hadn't hear him or Amanda come back in. They went to sit in a chair on the opposite side of Jesse's bed.  
  
"Yes it is my fault and yes he's going to blame me for what happened." Steve said looking back at his friend with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Steve, Jesse isn't going to blame you. I'm sure of that." Mark said to his son in a very stern voice.  
  
"I agree with Mark. He is never going to blame you for that. By the way you couldn't now that he was going to get shot, could you?" Amanda said.  
  
"No I guess not but I still feel guilty for......it!" Steve said yawning.  
  
"Steve why don't you go home. I'll keep an eye on him. I'm taking over Jesse's shift so I will be in the hospital all night." Mark said.  
  
"No I think I'll stay here so that I can keep an eye on him my self." Steve said.  
  
"Steve your way to tired. You really need your sleep. Besides you have to work tomorrow. " Amanda said.  
  
"No I don't. I phoned the chief and told him what happened and he gave me a couple of days of."  
  
"Then who is on the case?" Mark asked.  
  
"A partner of mine Cheryl banks I think you met her a few times . And we of course but then unofficially. "Steve said with a grin.  
  
"I see. But I must be heading home by now. The babysitter is already doing to many overtimes." Amanda said. "Jess I'm going home now but I'll be back in the morning okay." She said against Jesse. "Bye guys." She said against Steve and Mark.  
  
"Bye Amanda." Mark and Steve said together.  
  
"Well I've got to go on my rounds. If something's wrong just call me or let somebody page me. I will come check on you and Jesse later this night okay?" Mark said.  
  
"Okay." Steve replied to his father.  
  
"Goodnight son."  
  
"Goodnight dad."  
  
Mark headed of. ' I wonder how long it will take before Steve falls asleep' Mark thought by himself. When he went to check on them later that night he found Steve fast asleep.  
  
The next day  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning Mark headed back to Jesse's room to check up on Jesse. He found Steve still asleep in the chair. ' Jesse seems to be doing good.' He thought. He quietly left the room and headed of to the doctors lounge for some coffee. It had been a quiet night apart from a car crash with two victims that were back okay and a guy with a broken leg nothing happened. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch . He checked his watch it was only 9 o'clock. His own shift started back at 2 p.m. He hoped Steve would wake up soon so that they could start to investigate about who shot Jesse. At that moment Amanda entered the doctors lounge.  
  
"Hey Mark, how's Jesse doing?" Amanda asked Mark.  
  
"Oh hey Amanda. He's doing fine actually." Mark answered as he looked up to her.  
  
"So is Steve still sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah unfortunately he is. If he wakes up maybe we can do a little investigation of our own." Mark said with a grin.  
  
"That's what I was hoping for." Amanda replied also with a grin.  
  
"Hey Amanda, dad." They heard Steve say from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Steve slept well?" Amanda asked. Of course she could guess the answer. Those chairs were really uncomfortable.  
  
"Nooo." Steve said hardly suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Steve do you think you can get some information from Cheryl about Jesse's shooting?" mark asked.  
  
"yeah sure I will go to the police station right now and see what they got." Steve answered trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"That's great." Mark said.  
  
Steve left the doctors lounge. ' I hope they found something yet .' He got in his car and drove to the police station. ' My luck again.' He thought by himself as he stood in front of a red light again. Finally he reached his destination . He walked toward his office. He found Cheryl sitting at her desk.  
  
"Hey Cheryl." Steve greeted his partner.  
  
"oh hey Steve. Let me guess you're here to hear me out. See if we got something." Cheryl said with a smile.  
  
"yes ." Steve replied with a smile. "So what did you found out?"  
  
"Nothing in fact. But I've got a list here with people who were released, or taken to another prison." Cheryl said giving Steve the paper.  
  
"Okay can you copy that for me?" Steve asked while giving her the paper back.  
  
"Sure I'll be right back." She said.  
  
A few minutes later she returned with the paper. "Here you go." She said while handing him the copied paper.  
  
"Oh Steve if you find anything then call me so that we can investigate that okay?" She asked. But she was pretty sure that he wasn't going to call if he found out anything. He, his dad and Amanda would probably solve this mystery by themselves.  
  
"Sure Cheryl! See u." Steve said while heading of again.  
  
"Bye Steve."  
  
On his way back to the hospital he had more luck with the traffic lights.  
  
He went back to the doctors lounge to see if his father and Amanda were still there.  
  
"Hey dad, Amanda.!" Steve said while entering the doctors lounge.  
  
"Hi Steve, so what did they found out?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Nothing but Cheryl gave me a list of people who were released or taken to another prison." Steve said while showing them the paper.  
  
"Alright let's take a look." Mark said.  
  
For a few minutes they just sat there in silence studying the paper.  
  
"So anybody you know? "Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes Eddy Gonzalez." Mark said.  
  
"Oh yeah right. He killed his ex-wife and her fiancé." Steve said now remembering the guy too.  
  
"But he was taken to another prison so maybe it was just a relative from some one that you busted that wanted revenge." Amanda said.  
  
"Could be but I'm gonna call the prison were they taken him anyway to be sure." Steve said. He grabbed his cell phone and went outside for a minute so he could call that prison. "Guess what? He never arrived there." Steve said as he entered the doctors lounge again.  
  
"So that's probably our guy." Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah but what does he have against Jesse? Me and dad caught him. Jesse had nothing to do with that. He was ill that time remember?" Steve said. Thinking back at the time they arrested him. Jesse had a food poisoning then.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that. Maybe for the same reason that he killed his ex- wife's fiancé: revenge. Didn't he killed the guy too because he blamed him for taking away his wife?" Amanda asked remembering it too now.  
  
"That's right she fell in love with the guy and then wanted to divorce Eddy. When the divorce was round he killed them both." Mark said as he remembered the case.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to the police station and ask Cheryl if she can find some information about Eddy: relatives, friends, where he can be." Steve said.  
  
"Okay. That's good. My shift starts in a few minutes so I'm going to do my rounds. Steve I've you come up with something just let me know okay?" Mark asked his son.  
  
"Okay. Bye dad, Amanda." Steve said.  
  
"Bye son."  
  
"Bye Steve."  
  
For the second time in one day Steve headed of to the police station. This time he had more luck with the traffic lights.  
  
"Hi Cheryl." Steve greeted his friend and partner.  
  
"Hey Steve back so soon? Found something?" Cheryl greeting Steve again.  
  
"Yeah a guy called Eddy Gonzalez. We busted him a year or two ago. He was supposed to be transferred to another prison but he never arrived there. So I'm here to do some research that can help us find him." Steve answered her.  
  
"Great! Need some help? Because a whole day long doing paperwork is really beginning to get boring." Cheryl said almost begging Steve to let her help.  
  
"Sure. Alright you do some research about places where he lived. Places where he can hide and send his photo to other police stations in the area. And I'm going to do some research about his family." Steve replied glad to have some help. That way he would save up some time.  
  
"Okay. Oh and Steve thank you." Cheryl said glad to do something else then that paperwork all the time.  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's search!" Steve said smiling at her.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I hope Steve finds something. I need to get going now my rounds are starting in a minute. So what are you going to do in the meantime?" Mark asked Amanda.  
  
"I'm going to Jesse's room. Maybe he wakes up and can tell us something more." Amanda said.  
  
"Okay. Bye Amanda."  
  
"Bye Mark."  
  
Amanda headed of to Jesse's room. She went to sit next to Jesse's bed. She laid her own hand onto Jesse's.  
  
"Hey Jesse. We think we found the guy who shot you. We're doing our best to bust him as soon as possible. Steve's now searching information about him. You know, Steve feels really guilty. But then again he always feels guilty as something happened to you, me or Mark. He really loves you like a little brother you know? I'm pretty sure he would never admit that though. You know I really can't figure out why somebody wants to hurt you. You're always kind and friendly to people even if they don't deserve it. "Amanda said looking sadly at her young friend.  
  
Back at the police station

---------------------------------  
  
One hour was passed since they started searching for information.  
  
"So found something?" Steve asked.  
  
"First tell me what you found." Cheryl said.  
  
"Okay both his parents are dead. He has one brother and a sister. His brother moved to Spain. And his sister lives here in L.A. Here name is Natasha Gonzalez. Wait a minute I know her from somewhere." Steve said while looking at here photo.  
  
"I remember! That's the women who asked me how Jesse was!" Steve exclaimed as he remembered her. "Can you see if she got a record? "he asked Cheryl.  
  
"Sure." Cheryl said while checking if she got a record.  
  
"She's got no record." Cheryl said.  
  
"Okay. So what did you find out?" Steve asked.  
  
"That same women rented a few days ago an apartment in Malibu. I've got the address here and she owns a house in L.A. I've got that address too but nothing on Eddy's name." She replied while handing over the two addresses to Steve.  
  
"Thank a lot Cheryl! But I better get back to the hospital. Bye Cheryl. " Steve said.  
  
"Okay by the way you owe me a dinner." She called at him while he was walking away.  
  
"Sure thing." Steve said smiling at her.  
  
At the hospital  
  
--------------------  
  
Amanda left Jesse's room and headed back to the doctors lounge. ' I hope Steve finds something so that we can catch him or else I'm going after him myself.' Amanda thought angry. She sighed. Getting angry wasn't going to help them. She just hoped that they caught him and that Jesse woke up soon. They were all so worried especially Steve.  
  
She arrived at the doctors lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"Hey Amanda. Seen dad because I've found some things that might help us." Steve greeted his friend as he entered the doctors lounge... again.  
  
"No but I'll page him." She said.  
  
A few minutes later Mark entered the doctors lounge.  
  
"Hey son, Amanda. Found something interesting?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah. When Jesse got shot there was this women who asked me how Jesse was. It turns out that it is his sister and a few days a go she rented an apartment although she's got her own house. So my guess is that she rented it for him. I'm going to her house right now. Want to come with me?" Steve asked.  
  
"Steve why don't we do that tomorrow? It's nearly 10 p.m." Mark said looking at his watch  
  
"Yeah you're right. Then I'm going to Jesse's room for a while."  
  
"Okay but you're not going to sleep there tonight." Mark said.  
  
"Okay." Steve said while thinking. ' We'll see about that.' He felt quite guilty for not seeing Jesse all day so the least he could do was stay there all night even if he would sleep bad again.  
  
He entered Jesse's room and went to sit in the same chair as the night before.  
  
"Hey buddy. We found the guy who shot you. I'm gonna question his sister tomorrow. Don't worry hi's gonna pay for what he did." Steve said as he looked at his friend. For half an hour he just sat there looking at his friend.  
  
"Steve, go home. I'm going to cover Jesse's shift again so I'll be here all night again. I'll come check on him later okay?" Mark said. Luckily he slept a little last night and during the day. "Okay. Bye dad. See u tomorrow." Steve said.  
  
"Goodnight son."  
  
Steve walked out of the room and waited behind the corner until his dad left the room. He waited a little longer so that he was sure his dad was gone. When he was absolutely sure that he was gone he sneaked back into Jesse's room. He went to sit in the chair again. Finally he drifted off to sleep. A few hours later he woke up. He saw Jesse stir.  
  
"Jesse? Can you hear me?" He heard a familiar voice saying. When he opened his eyes he saw Steve looking down on him.  
  
"Steve?" Jesse asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm right here buddy. How are you feeling?" Steve asked.  
  
"Like I was shot." Jesse replied.  
  
Steve laughed. "Stupid question huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said this time in a stronger voice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So far for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it ( probably not.) I will do my best to post chapter 3 as soon as possible. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter3. I'm sorry it took so long again but I didn't had any inspiration so... PLEASE REVIEW :-D i really want to know what you think of this chapter.  
  
The next morning  
  
-----------------------  
  
They were all gathered in Jesse's room. Mark was giving Steve quite a hard time about returning to Jesse's room.  
  
"Come one Mark. Steve's just worried about Jesse." Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just worried about Jesse." Steve said glad that Amanda was on his side for once.  
  
"Thanks Steve." Jesse said smiling while opening his eyes.  
  
"Jesse!" Amanda yelled while hugging Jesse.  
  
"Amanda, does breathing mean something to you." Jesse said still with a smile because Amanda hugged him really tight.  
  
"Sorry Jesse." Amanda said as she finally let him go." Just glad to see you awake."  
  
"Me too." Mark said as he hugged Jesse.  
  
"Thanks guys. And Mark don't be angry at Steve. It was nice to see a familiar face when I woke up." Jesse said to Mark.  
  
Steve smiled at Jesse. Jesse smiled back.  
  
"So figured out who shot me yet?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah a guy called Eddy Gonzalez." Steve answered.  
  
"Eddy Gonzalez? I remember the name. Oh yeah I treated him once. He seemed like a very nice guy." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah until he shot his ex-wife and her fiancée." Steve said.  
  
"When he found out that we were on to him he kidnapped Steve for 10 days." Amanda added.  
  
"Yeah I remember that. The guy is very good at disappearing. We searched every where and still we couldn't find him until somebody found Steve unconscious in a cave some where by the sea near the beach house. We checked out half of L.A. while whole the time he was in a that damn cave." Jesse said getting angry again as he remembered what the guy had did to them.  
  
"Relax Jesse. That was years ago." Mark said while trying to calm Jesse down.  
  
Jesse sighed. "I know but I was really worried back then." He said looking at Steve. Steve smiled at him.  
  
"Just like I'm worried about you. But we'll get him and then he's gonna pay for everything he did." Steve said.  
  
"Any clues where he can be?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm gonna question his sister later this day to see if she knows anything. Yesterday I found out that she bought a little apartment although she got her own house." Steve said answering Jesse's question.  
  
"Okay. How's business going at BBQ Bob's?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I don't now. I didn't went their in the past two days. I was to busy but I'll stop by there after I questioned his sister." Steve said. He, Jesse an his dad owned a restaurant for a few years now. Business was going well lately.  
  
"So Mark when can I go home?"  
  
"If I say so." Mark replied with a smile.  
  
"Dad, I'm gonna question his sister now. Wanna come?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure." Mark said.  
  
"Jesse, you need your rest. Go back to sleep." Mark said to Jesse.  
  
"'Kay." Jesse said. He was getting tire anyway. "Hope his sister can tell you more."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Jess, bye Amanda." Steve said.  
  
"Bye Steve, bye Mark." Amanda and Jesse said at almost the same time.  
  
Steve and Mark left Jesse's room and headed off to Natasha's house. After driving half an hour they arrived at her house. Steve rang the bell and waited until she opened the door.  
  
"Hey I'm Steve Sloan from the LAPD" Steve said as he showed his badge," and this Dr. Mark Sloan. He works at community general and is a medical consultant for the police department. Can we ask you a few questions?" Steve said while introducing himself and his father.  
  
"Sure. Come in." She replied. Her house seemed quite big. In her hallway there were a lot of pictures from her and her brother. She led them to her living room.  
  
"Have a seat. Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" She asked them.  
  
"No thank you." Mark and Steve replied.  
  
"How's your friend?" She asked them.  
  
"Good he woke up earlier this day." Mark said to her.  
  
"Glad to hear that!" she said.  
  
"You probably know why we're here." Steve said.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah you want to know about my brother."  
  
"Yes. When was the last time you saw you're brother?" Mark asked Natasha.  
  
"That would a week ago in prison when I went to visit him." She replied.  
  
"Did he mentioned something about being transferred to another prison?" Steve asked.  
  
"No why?" she replied.  
  
"Because he was supposed to be transferred to another prison in the area but he never arrived there." Steve said.  
  
"Oh" she said. She looked to the ground. She looked very nervous. Mark and Steve looked at each other. They know that she was hiding something.  
  
Just as Steve opened his mouth to ask her something she looked at them and started talking. She thought it was better to be honest with them.  
  
"Alright I will tell the truth. About two weeks ago I went to visit Eddy. He said he couldn't take it anymore. That he would kill himself. I couldn't let that happen I really love him. He's all that I have left, you know? So I told him to hang on for another week and that I would think of a way to get him out. I stole a police costume and went to some friends of Eddy's that could give me a false transfer paper from that other prison. The next week I went back to the prison and showed the guards the paper and they said it was okay so they went to get Eddy. Of course he didn't knew about my plan so he was surprised about the fact that he was being transferred to another prison and even more surprised about the fact that I really got him out of prison. He always doubts me, you know?" She smiled sadly. She looked back to the ground and started talking again. "After that we drove to that apartment I bought. He was so surprised that I had taking care of everything already. Anyway the next day he called me and asked if I could take him to the beach. So I drove to his apartment and we went to the beach. He had made a little pick nick for us. After a few hours he said that he needed some time to think so he went for a little walk. That's when I heard the gunshot so I went to see what happened. I saw Eddy run of and that's when I saw you're friend. After you drove of to the hospital I ran back to the car where I found Eddy. He asked if I could take him back. He said that the guy was threatening him. At first I believed him but then I started doubting. I asked why and he said that it was non of my business and that I should stop asking questions. Then I dropt him of at his apartment and I haven't heard or seen him in the past days." She finished her story.  
  
Steve and Mark had listened closely to her story.  
  
"Alright. You're under arrest." Steve said.  
  
"Okay but can I first change? Put on some more comfortable clothes?" she asked Steve.  
  
"Sure. But do it fast." Steve said. She quickly headed of to her bedroom.  
  
"Son, do you think it was wise to let her go change?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be..." Steve started but before he could finish his sentence they heard a gunshot from he bedroom.  
  
"Damn." Steve muttered under his breath as they both ran of to her room. Apparently she locked her door because they couldn't go him.  
  
"Steve! Just kick the door open. We need to get in there! Fast!" Mark yelled at his son.  
  
Steve directly obeyed and with one swift kick he managed to get the door open. The back wall was all covered in blood and they saw Natasha leaning against it at the ground. She shot herself through the head. Mark felled for a pulse but couldn't find one. Mark stood up to face his son.  
  
"And?" Steve asked although he pretty much knew the answer.  
  
Mark shook his head. She was dead.  
  
"I'm going to call Amanda. Ask if she can do an autopsy on her for us." Mark said.  
  
"Why? I thought that she killed herself." Steve said a little confused.  
  
"Yes but I want to be sure anyway." Mark answered.  
  
Later at the hospital  
  
--------------------------  
  
Once again they were all back in Jesse's room discussing what had happened earlier.  
  
"This is just great! Our only lead to Eddy killed herself." Steve said frustrated.  
  
"And you have absolutely no idea where he can be?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We thought that apartment. But I send some guys from the department over there and they found nothing not even some clothes." Steve answered.  
  
" I got to go. My shift starts in a few minutes." Mark said.  
  
Amanda sighed. "I've got to get going to. I still need to do an autopsy. Some guy that was stuck in a building that was on fire. Now they want me to see if he was killed by the smoke or murdered."  
  
"'Kay. Bye guys." Jesse said while they left Jesse's room.  
  
"Steve, can you do me a favour?" Jesse asked Steve with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Sure Jess." Steve said. He knew that look. He was up to something.  
  
"The hospital food is really bad..." Jesse started.  
  
"No way! I love it!" Steve interrupted Jesse. He really loved the food here. For that every one thought he was nuts.  
  
"You're nuts, you know that? Anyway as I was saying before you interrupted me the food here is really bad so I wondered if you can bring some food from BBQ Bob's so at least I have something decent." Jesse said grinning at Steve.  
  
"Sure. I'll go right away. Then I can see how business is going to." Steve said.  
  
"Tanks you're a real pal." Jesse smiled. "By the way hurry up will ya. I'm starving."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. That boy had a huge appetite.  
  
"'Kay. See u later Jess."  
  
"Bye Steve."  
  
Half an hour later Steve arrived at BBQ Bob's. When he entered he noticed the place was really crowded.  
  
"Hey boss." One of his employees greeted Steve.  
  
"Oh hey David. I see business is going well." Steve said.  
  
"Well? It's going great!" David exclaimed. "I heard about Jesse. How is he?"  
  
"Good. He woke up last night." Steve informed him. "He sent me here to pick up some food. I can't see why. The food at the hospital is great." Steve said.  
  
David just shook his head at that comment. Steve Sloan was probably the only man, no the only human that liked hospital food.  
  
David chucked. He knew Jesse quite well. Even when he was hurt he still wanted this junk food.  
  
"So what does he want?" David asked.  
  
"Some BBQ ribs and French fries." Steve said. He was thinking about when they bought the restaurant. They always loved to eat here and when they heard that Bob was going to sell the restaurant they just had to buy it. Normally Steve or Jesse went to help out every day but with these circumstances Steve just didn't feel op to it. Steve looked around. Looks like David and the rest of their employees could handle things fine without them.  
  
"Here you go." David said as he handed Steve the food.  
  
"Thanks a lot David." Steve said. "Your welcome. Tell Jesse I said hi."  
  
"'Kay. Bye David."  
  
"Bye boss." David replied.  
  
"David please stop with the boss thing just call me Steve." Steve said smiling at David. David and Steve knew each other for a couple of years now and David kept calling Steve boss. And Steve always said that he had to stop with that. But he didn't. The part that Steve annoyed the most about that is that he didn't call Jesse boss. Well in the beginning he did but when Jesse said that he just had to say Jesse, David only said Jesse.  
  
"'Kay. Bye Steve" David said grinning at Steve.  
  
Steve smiled and headed back to the hospital.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hi Jess. I'm b..." he started but stopped as soon as he saw Jesse's pale face. He put the food down and rushed over to Jesse's side.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
  
"L-look." Jesse stammered as he handed Steve the piece of paper that he was holding.  
  
' I will find you and hunt you down like some wild animal and when I find you you'll pay for everything!' It read.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" he asked Jesse.  
  
"A nurse. S-she came in to my room earlier and said that somebody dropped this of for me." Jesse said. "S-Steve I'm scared." Steve went to sit next to Jesse on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call the station and ask if they send somebody and I'll be in your room whenever you need me."  
  
"Thanks Steve." Jesse said as he hugged Steve. For a few minutes Steve just held Jesse because he felt his friend needed the comfort.  
  
"I'm gonna call the station now. I'll be right outside your room if you need me." Steve said as he let go of Jesse.  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"By the way here is the food you wanted." Steve said handing over the food that he brought from BBQ Bob's.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse said smiling.  
  
"I'll be right back "Steve said as he left the room.  
  
"Banks." Steve heard a voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Cheryl. It's Steve." Steve greeted her.  
  
"Hey Steve. I've heard about the girl who killed herself. She was Eddy's sister right?"  
  
"Yeah she was. I shouldn't have let her go change." Steve said sighing.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. So why do you call anyway?" Cheryl asked him.  
  
"Jesse got a threat from some one and I bet from Eddy. Could you arrange a guard for outside his room? I don't think that it is for long."  
  
"yeah sure. I'll send somebody over as soon as possible." Cheryl said.  
  
"That's great. Thanks Cheryl. Jesse's room number is 403. I'll be in his room. Send the guard in so I can give him instructions."  
  
"Okay I got to go. Bye Steve" she greeted him.  
  
"Bye Cheryl." Steve greeted her back.  
  
Steve went back in to Jesse's room.  
  
"Cheryl will send somebody over as soon as possible." Steve said against Jesse.  
  
"That's great! Want some French fries?" he asked Steve.  
  
"No thanks." Steve said smiling --------------------------------------  
  
It was an hour later. Jesse had finished his meal and went back to sleep. Half an hour earlier the guard had arrived. Steve had given him some instructions, showed him a photo of Eddy and said when Steve was in the room that if somebody wanted to get in the room the guard had to ask Steve first. Steve was watching Jesse. He hoped that they caught eddy before he could hurt Jesse. He also wondered when Jesse got to leave the hospital. he couldn't go back to his own apartment. That was just to dangerous. He should ask his dad if Jesse could stay with them at the beach house. Probably his father wouldn't mind. Jesse almost lived at the beach house. At that moment the guard , named Jack, entered the room.  
  
"Sir? There's a man that wants in the room." Jack announced.  
  
"who?" Steve asked.  
  
"A guy called Mark Sloan. He says he knows you."  
  
"Yeah I know him. Let him in." Steve said.  
  
The guard let Mark pass.  
  
"Why is there a guard in front of the door?" Mark asked immediately.  
  
"Some one , probably Eddy, threatened Jesse. I couldn't take any risks so I called Cheryl and asked if she could send some one and I'm staying in his room when I got nothing else to do. By the way when can you release from the hospital?" Steve asked.  
  
"In two days maybe tomorrow." His dad answered him.  
  
"Okay but I'm not letting him go to his own apartment. I think he should come with us to the beach house." Steve said.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea." Mark said.  
  
TO BE CONTINOUD...  
  
So far for chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it :-D. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyyyy, I'm back!! Sorry it took so long. I didn't felt like writing the story so I took a break but I did it!!! Finally I'm done writing chapter 4!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!!! Please review!! And there seem to be a problem with my chapters. I'll try to take care of it although I have no idea how. Thanks for saying it Marymelon3!!  
_  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
**Two days later at the hospital  
  
------------------------------------**-  
  
Finally Jesse got to leave the hospital.  
  
"You guys sure I won't bother you if I come to stay at the beach house?." Jesse asked for the tenth time in about an hour.  
  
"Yes, we're sure." Mark replied..  
  
Steve sighed. "Let's get going Jess. We will drive to your apartment to pick up some stuff."  
  
"'Kay. See you guys later." He greeted Mark and Amanda.  
  
Two hours later Steve and Jesse were sitting on the deck enjoying the warm sun and a lemonade.  
  
"Steve, wanna go surfing?" Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry Jess, but I don't think you're fit enough to go surfing already." Steve said crushing Jesse's hope.  
  
"Come one Steve! I feel great!" Jesse said trying to convince Steve.  
  
"I'm sure dad wouldn't let you."  
  
"I'm sure he will." Jesse shot back.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Mark!" Steve and Jesse yelled at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" Mark asked them.  
  
"Tell Jesse he isn't fit enough to go surfing already."  
  
"Tell Steve I am."  
  
"Sorry Jesse. But in fact you aren't fit enough to go surfing." Mark stated.  
  
"Come one Mark! I'll be really careful. Can I? Can I? Can I?..." Jesse started pleading looking at Mark with that puppy dog expression.  
  
"Alright but not to long." Mark said cutting off Jesse's pleading.  
  
"Yes!" Jesse exclaimed. "Come one Steve. Let's get changed." Jesse ran inside.  
  
Steve sighed. "Thanks a lot dad. So far my quiet afternoon at the deck." Steve too went inside to get changed.  
  
"You're welcome son." Mark called after him, smiling. Fifteen minutes later Steve and Jesse were surfing.  
  
"Whoaaa! This is great!" Jesse yelled at Steve.  
  
"Yeah it is!" Steve agreed. The waves were really high. Half an hour later Steve and Jesse were drying up at the beach.  
  
"Too bad we couldn't surf longer." Jesse said sighing while laying back in the sand.  
  
"Yeah but you heard dad." Steve said also laying back in the hot sand. He sighed happily. This was life. Just relaxing with his best friend. He looked at Jesse who had his eyes closed. His gaze drifted of to Jesse's chest where the scar from his bullet wound was clearly visible. Although Jesse assured him that it wasn't his fault he still felt guilty for it. They hadn't heard from Eddy in the past few days so they assumed ,no hoped that he left for good. He laid back again and closed his eyes. They stayed at the beach for another hour and then headed back to beach house where they where greeted by Mark and Amanda. Mark had prepared dinner. They enjoyed their meal and went to sit on the deck to watch the sunset. They chatted about everything for a little longer till Amanda decided that it was time to go home. Mark cleaned up all the mess while Steve and Jesse watched TV.  
  
**The next day  
  
-----------------  
**  
Today unlike yesterday was rainy. It was still warm though but with all the rain Steve, Mark and Jesse decided to spent their day inside. Steve had rented a movie which they were now watching . The movie was called 'Dreamcatcher'. It was a horror movie about four friends who had preformed a heroic act as children and for that they received some sort of psychic powers. Every winter they go to a cabin in Main and go hunting. Only this year was different for the previous years when a lost and disoriented hunter stumbles upon their camp telling something about strange lights in the sky. And then all sort of things starts to happen. Jesse had already read the book but still enjoyed the movie. When the movie was over Mark returned to the hospital for his shift and Steve and Jesse stayed at the beach house talking about the movie.  
  
"Wow, that was a great movie!" Jesse exclaimed. The movie was slightly different from the book.  
  
"Jess, is there a movie that you don't like?" Steve teased his friend.  
  
"Yeah, There's this one movie about... no wait I still liked it. Alright I can't come up with something right now but there are movies I don't like." Jesse defended himself.  
  
"Right. So what are we..." Steve started but was cut off by his beeper. He looked and saw that it was the cell phone number of his partner. "I'll be right back." He went to the hallway, grabbed his cell phone and dialled his partner's number.  
  
"Steve?" He heard her ask.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"The captain has asked me to call you. You have to come down here right away. New case." Cheryl informed him.  
  
"Why? I thought I was off till next week."  
  
"Yeah I know. But there is another serial killer on the loose and the captain needs all the men he can get."  
  
"Great. I'm on my way." Steve growled. He hung up and went back inside.  
  
"Look Jess. I gotta go. New case. They need everyone they can get." Steve told his friend.  
  
"'Kay." Jesse replied.  
  
"Well I'll be back as soon as possible." Steve said.  
  
**Meanwhile outside the house  
  
--------------------------------------  
**  
Eddy was watching the house closely. He still had a job to finish but this time he was gonna make him suffer. He had already seen the doctor leave the house. Now he was hoping for a lucky break that the cop would leave the house too. Earlier this day he had gone to Jesse's apartment but found nothing there. His clothes were gone too. He came to the conclusion that he probably lived at the cops house for a while so he checked there and he was right. He had seen Jesse and was now waiting patiently. He hid behind a dune so that no one could see him. He saw the cop leave the house. He waited till the cop was out of sight and then sneaked to the house.  
  
**In the house  
  
----------------  
**  
Steve had just left the house. Jesse was wondering what he could do now. He decided to watch some TV. He sat down on the couch and started zapping. He didn't find anything he liked so he turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He felt a blow on the back of his head. He fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
**In front of the police station  
  
------------------------------------**  
  
Steve had finally made it to the police station. Once again the red lights were against him. He got out of the car and started walking to the entrance. Suddenly he noticed that he forgot his badge. ' This is just great.' He thought by himself. He got back in the car and drove back to the beach house. He would tell Cheryl that he got stuck in traffic. Which was actually partly true. Because ,as he found out when he was driving back, there was a major accident.  
  
**At the beach house  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Jesse woke up. He found himself tied up and gagged on a chair. He looked around and saw Eddy sitting on the couch watching TV. Eddy looked back at him and spoke.  
  
"Glad to see you awake. Let the fun begin!" An evil grin spread across his face. He walked in the kitchen and seemed to grab something. Jesse couldn't see what. Eddy turned around and Jesse saw that he held a knife. It seemed a pretty sharp one. He walked over to Jesse and pushed the knife against Jesse's throat.  
  
"You know, I didn't want to make you suffer but after what you friends did to my sis I think that is exactly what I'm gonna do." He told Jesse. Jesse's eyes widened and he tried to speak. Eddy pulled the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"What happened to your sister isn't Mark's or Steve's fault. She killed herself. I know you don't want to believe that but it is the truth." Jesse tried to talk some sense into this guy. He was completely nuts.  
  
"No! They made her do it!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"It was her choice! Look why don't you let me go. I'll get you some help and we pretend that this never happened." Jesse said hoping that it would work.  
  
"No!" He put the gag back in Jesse's mouth. He walked away a few feet and then turned around. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jesse. "So were do you want me to shoot you? Left arm or right arm? Oops forgot. It seems like you can't talk much now." He grinned and pointed the gun at Jesse's right arm. Jesse watched in shock. Eddy pulled the trigger and Jesse felt the bullet grazing his skin. Jesse looked at his right arm and saw the blood flowing freely over his shirt and arm. He winced in pain.  
  
"That hurt didn't it? Well you haven't seen nothing jet." He said. He really enjoyed it to see the doctor in such pain. He walked over to Jesse putting his gun away and taking the knife again.  
  
**Outside  
  
-----------**  
  
Steve finally made it back home. That accident was terrible. Some drunk driver lost control of his car which made him crash into a bus full of kids. Steve had stopped to see if he could help but everything seemed under control. He really wondered why some one would drive drunk. That way he not only endangered his own live but also the lives of others. He had called Cheryl to tell her that he was going to be a little later. He got out of the car and started walking to the front door when he heard a gunshot from inside. ' Jesse!' he thought. ' Damn that Eddy guy must be back.' He quickly called Cheryl and asked her for some back up. She had told him to wait until they arrived. He said he would but decided not to. He sneaked to the back and watched trough the glass. He saw Eddy standing with his back at him and just saw Jesse's right arm where he was shot. He grabbed his gun and kicked open the door. Eddy looked surprised. For the first time Steve could clearly see Jesse who was still tied up and gagged. He saw that his t- shirt was all covered in blood from various cuts on his chest. Jesse seemed not far from unconsciousness. Steve looked back at Eddy.  
  
"It's over Eddy. Drop the knife." Steve tried to keep his voice from shacking. This was the second time that he let his friend alone and the second time that he got hurt.  
  
"This is over when I say so." Eddy dragged Jesse from the chair and held to knife back to his throat. This way Steve couldn't get a clear shot on Eddy. Eddy backed away and headed for the front door. Steve followed but made sure to keep some distance so that he didn't gave Eddy a chance to hurt Jesse more. When he almost reached the front door he pushed Jesse towards Steve. Steve caught him and laid him softly on the ground. He watched at Eddy who had opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of police cars and police men standing everywhere. Steve stood up and pointed his gun at Eddy again.  
  
"I think it's over now." Steve said.  
  
"You won cop." He answered and stabbed himself in the heart. Cheryl ran towards them. She quickly checked over Eddy. She shook her head at Steve. He was dead. Steve sat down next to Jesse again. He looked at Cheryl.  
  
"I know call an ambulance. He's gonna be alright don't worry." She smiled at him and grabbed her cell phone. "Shall I call Mark too?" She asked Steve after calling the ambulance. He nodded. Steve took Jesse's hand.  
  
"I let you down again." He sated sadly.  
  
"Not... your... fault." Jesse managed to say weakly. He slightly turned his head to Steve and gave him a weak smile. Jesse closed his eyes.  
  
"Hang on. The ambulance can be here any minute." He gently stroke Jesse's hair.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
_The next chapter will probably wrap everything up. By the way 'Dreamcatcher' is really a good movie!! :-D_


	5. Author's note

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Author's note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Something's seriously wrong with my chapters. Seems like Chapter 1's gone. I have no idea how that's possible but I'll try to fix it by retyping it altough I forgot what it was about. Well I still remember most of it. So that's good. If anyone remenbers somethign about it please tell!!! I'm first gonna concentrate on that and then on the next chapter. I know it's long ago that I last updated but I have absolutly no idea what to do so I'm taking suggestions. I'm once again sorry!! I'll update ASAP!!!**

**Cheers,**

**Kelly**


	6. Chapter 5

I_ am SO sorry that it took me so long to update. How long has it been? A year? I was busy on other fics but under a different name: Yellowwolf. Those are power rangers, fastlane and the sentinel fics. Any other Diagnosis murder fics will also be posted under that name._

_Thanks for the support and the waiting. Finally the last chapter is here._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Steve was once again sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, head buried in his hands. Amanda was sitting on his other side, her head resting against his shoulder. She seemed asleep which was normal since she hadn't been home much the last couple of days. She was always performing autopsies or helping Mark with something he had his mind set on.

Steve felt so damn guilty again. That was the second time he let his friend alone and the second time he got hurt. He had been so scared when he saw Jesse laying there, covered in blood. He hoped Jesse was gonna be alright and most of all he hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship. Although Jesse had reassured him it wasn't his fault, he still felt like he could've prevented it one way or another. But then again, if he hadn't forget his badge he wouldn't have returned to the beach house and then he would never know Eddy was there. So it was only partly his fault. Eddy was dead which he actually didn't deserve. He deserved to rot in jail for everything he did. Finally Mark returned.

" Dad! How is he?" Steve asked a little to hard, waking up Amanda.

" Not so bad actually. We easily removed the bullet. He still lost some blood from the bullet wound and the cuts but nothing to worry about. Some cuts might leave a scar. He also has a mild concussion. He was awake when I brought him to his room but he's now sleeping." Mark reported, smiling. He had been scared when he got that phone call from Cheryl but as he found out, Jesse was in a pretty good shape. Steve and Amanda breathed relived.

" Can we see him?" she asked. Mark nodded.

" Of course but try not to wake him." He said. Steve and Amanda followed Mark to Jesse's room.

" I still have rounds but I'll check in on you guys later." Mark said to them before walking away. Steve and Amanda nodded as they walked in Jesse's room and took place at the side of Jesse's bed. He did look better then last time he was in the hospital. He looked little pale and a bandage was wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Steve sank back in the chair and looked at Amanda.

" Why don't you go home?" he suggested. She looked really tired. " If anything changes, I'll let you know." He added.

" I think that's a good idea. I'm really tired. See you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezed Jesse's hand and mumbled something to him before walking out. Steve sighed. He knew he should get some sleep ,too but there was now way he was gonna leave Jesse alone again. Who knows what might happen? Sure, Eddy was dead and they were save but still… He slightly dosed off. About midnight, Jesse stirred and opened his eyes. Steve was at his side in an instant.

" Man, I keep ending up here." Jesse joked. Steve chuckled.

" How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

" Not so bad actually. A little sore but that's it." Jesse replied, studying Steve. " Look, I don't blame you. I told you before." He added.

" You should." Steve said.

" Why?" Jesse asked. Why couldn't Steve just understand that it wasn't his fault? Man, he was stubborn. But then again, he always was.

" Because I shouldn't have left you. I knew he was out there and wanted revenge." Steve replied.

" You had a job to do. I can hardly blame you for that, can I? Besides, I'm fine." Jesse said.

" But…"

" No buts." Jesse interrupted. " And please go home, you look terrible."

" I'm staying." Steve said. Jesse sighed. Ever tried dealing with a stubborn cop who on top of that was feeling guilty? Well, it was hopeless.

" No, you're not. Go. Home. I'm save here, nothing can happen to me." Jesse tried.

" Jess…"

" Steve, I'm not arguing with you over this. I'm a doctor. I know what's best for you." Jesse once again interrupted.

" Fine, I'll go home." Steve said.

" Good, but if I find you here tomorrow morning before 10, you're in trouble got it?"

Steve looked surprised for a moment because he had been planning on sneaking in like last time. He quickly recovered.

" Ooh, really? And what are you gonna do than? I'm the cop here." Steve teased. Jesse rolled his eyes.

" For one, I can change some stuff on you chart when you're brought in with yet another hole in your arm. Don't fight me in my own territory, man." Jesse shot back. Steve chuckled.

" Okay, see you tomorrow, then." Steve said.

" Yup, 'night." Jesse answered. Steve nodded and left. Damn, he wondered how Jesse always got him to do stuff he didn't want to do. Ah well, Jesse was persuasive and he did look fine.

The next morning, Mark walked in Jesse's room to check up on him and found the young man sitting up in bed.

" Hey, Mark." Jesse greeted cheerfully.

" Hey." Mark smiled. " How are you doing?"

" Fine, a bit sore but that'll pass. When can I leave this hospital bed? And the food here really sucks, man. We're gonna have to change that because really, I can see why patients loose weight here." Jesse rambled. Mark smiled.

" Some people like this food." Mark said.

" Yeah, Steve and he's the only one." Jesse said dryly. Mark shrugged. Jesse started to rise form the bed.

" Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked.

" As far away from this bed as possible." Jesse answered.

" Jesse, you're not going anywhere."

" Mark, come one, I'm fine." Jesse whined.

" I know but you still had a blow to the head."

" I don't even feel it anymore." Jesse said, sitting up. Okay, he admitted that he felt a little dizzy. Steve walked in the room at that time.

" Hey Steve." Jesse greeted.

" Hey Jess, dad." Steve replied. Jesse stood up.

" Jesse, I told you, you have to rest."

" And I told you, I'm fine." Jesse shot back. Steve snickered, seeing his dad already lost the fight.

" Don't bother, dad."

Mark sighed. " Fine, you're free to go. Steve, keep an eye on him, will you?"

" Sure, dad." Steve replied, grinning at his friend.

" What am I, a baby? I do _not_ need a babysitter. Let me just go back to work." Jesse said irritated.

" Do I have to remind of your injured arm?" Mark asked. " Either you stay here or you go with Steve."

Jesse decided that he wanted to be as far away from the bed as possible and going with Steve didn't seem to bad at all.

" Fine, can I go surfing?" Jesse asked.

" Do I have to answer that?"

Jesse mumbled some stuff under his breath and decided to let it rest. Maybe he would have better luck convincing Steve.

" Get dressed and let's get going." Steve said. Jesse nodded, went in to the bathroom and started getting dressed. Lucky, he always had clothes in the locker downstairs. Mark had been kind enough to hang them here. He got his pants without trouble but putting his shirt proved to be a bit more difficult because he injured shoulder was protesting. He bit back a yelp and quickly finished putting on his blue shirt.

" Okay, I'm ready." Jesse announced returning back to Steve and Mark who were having a conversation but stopped talking as soon as he entered. Jesse raised an eyebrow but didn't question because he knew well enough Mark probably had been telling Steve what he could and couldn't do with his arm.

" Good, Jesse, no surfing, I don't care what you try to convince Steve. Okay?" Mark warned. Jesse felt like a kid now so he just nodded. " I'll be home by 5 pm when my shift ends and I'll ask Amanda to come over also so we can all spend out afternoon together." Steve and Jesse nodded their agreement.

They arrived at the beach house 20 minutes later. Jesse made himself comfortable on the deck and started out over the beach and the sea. The weather was nice. The sun was shining brightly. It wasn't to warm. The waves were good which made Jesse longing to go surfing but he knew Steve wouldn't let him. It was only 10 so there weren't to many people on the beach.

Steve came out with a soda and sat down on the chair next to him.

" Thanks." Jesse said, smiling at the cop. They just sat in silence several minutes, enjoying the light breeze that caressed their skins.

" Man, I really want to surf." Jesse said not so subtly.

" Me too but your arm is injured and I doubt that the salt water is gonna help." Steve replied. Jesse shrugged.

" We don't have to tell Mark, you know?" Jesse tried. Steve shook his head.

" No way, you know he finds out everything."

Jesse sighed and let it rest. It was true that Mark found out everything. Mark should be a detective. Okay, he solved nearly everyone of Steve's case. It was really fun to help Steve. Sometimes he did get himself in a bit of a situation but that was part of the job.

" Wanna go for a jog?" Jesse asked after spending several minutes in a comfortable silence.

" Jess, do you even know what resting means?"

" You know I don't like to sit still. I need to do something. We can't surf because you and your dad won't let me because of my stupid arm injury that doesn't even hurt anymore so swimming in general is ruled out, too which leaves us with nothing much to do." Jesse finally breathed after saying all that.

Steve needed a few seconds to process the information he just got and was finally able to make some sense out of the flow of words.

" You need to rest. You had a pretty hard blow to the head and don't get me started on your arm again so just sit back, enjoy the weather and when our healed we can go surfing." Steve replied.

" Ah man, you're no fun." Jesse actually pouted. Steve snickered and shook his head.

That night, Mark, Steve, Amanda and Jesse enjoyed a nice dinner. They talked about Steve's cases but avoided talking about what happened to Jesse. The mood was relaxed like it always was with one of these dinners. They enjoyed the sunset on the deck before Amanda headed home. Jesse was still staying at the beach house although he did want to go home. Mark ,of course, didn't let him. Steve didn't like to leave Jesse out of his sight either although there was no threat anymore.

From now one, life would just go as it always went: working shifts, solving cases, the usual stuff that kept them busy and left all exhausted but no one cared because it was what they did, who they are. Steve just had to accept the help he was getting whether he liked it or not. He didn't really mind because the four of them were a great team and he hoped that wouldn't change anytime soon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I know that was a bit rushed but at least it's finished now. Again, sorry for the long wait!_


End file.
